The invention concerns a razor blade unit for a safety razor, where a razor blade or two razor blades parallel to each other are embedded in a plastic part, and the cutting edges of the blades are in part provided with a cover.
There are known razor blade units for wet safety razors, where a single or a twin razor blade is embedded in a plastic part. With the twin blade arrangement, the cutting edges of the two razor blades are arranged to be offset from each other.
A disadvantage of these razor blade units is that during the shaving process, unevennesses of the skin can be picked up by the razor blades and cause skin injuries and skin irritations. Sometimes such injuries are invisible.
To eliminate this disadvantage, it has already been proposed to cover the cutting edge of the razor blade with a thin metal sheet divided into cutting and non-cutting segments. However, such a cover is not suitable for modern razor blade units or for optimum shaving, since it greatly reduces the effective cutting surface and does not offer protection against skin folds. Such skin folds occur during the shaving process and cause skin injuries Moreover, shaving resistance is also increased, and this causes further irritation of the skin. Finally the previously proposed cover is expensive and costly.